Wandering Roads
by xXxswiggsterxXx
Summary: What if Jackie had run away to avoid marrying Kelso instead of vice versa. And what if Hyde is the driver. Read and Review PLEASE my first T7S published fic!
1. Default Chapter

Like A Life Line

I'm a little ruff on Kelso but I had to set up right or else it wouldn't look right

Jackie walked into The Hub with Kelso. She didn't know why she wanted to be with him, she guessed it was probably more the fear of being alone. She had never really forgiven him for the first time he had cheated on her but she wasn't about to look like a loser and have the whole world know that she was alone.

"Ok Michel I'll chose the girl and you can kiss her and then we can't put this whole ugly incident behind us"

"Oh no Jackie this won't be ugly, the girl you pick better be hot"

"No not that ya dufuss I mean us breaking up"

"Oh I knew that" a few minuets later a hot girl walked by and Kelso looked at her "what about her"

"To tall to tan and to rich" she replied in a bored voice

"Well hell Jackie I don't wanna kiss a short pale pore girl"

"Hey you never called no ugos" She was bored out of her mind. She knew she shouldn't take him back. Quite frankly she was sick of him and all his crap but she was afraid to be alone, not only with out a boyfriend but also when she started hangin out in the basement she had stop talking to most of the cheerleader and mostly hung out with Kelso's friends. What if they wouldn't want to hang out with her any more, that was always a big reason, she liked these people, actually genuinely liked them not just hangin out with them for the reputation. Then it hit her all she really wanted was his friends, of course she liked him and everything but she loved his friends. Right down to Hyde. She looked at Kelso about to say she had changed her mind but his mouth covered hers. Oh shit he was kissing her there was no going back now... or was there.

"I chose you Jackie, I love you I don't want to be without you" then he dropped to his knees "Jackie will you marry me"

Jackie froze had he just said that, was she having some kind of twisted night mare, she pinched herself but nothing happened, that meant she was awake. This meant this dufuss had just asked her to marry him that meant giving up her whole life she was only gonna be a junior in high school next year... she didn't want to be married. But then she thought of the basement, Donna, Eric, Fez, and Hyde, she didn't want to not be with them. She looked down at Kelso "ummm ok"

She looked around the Hub, none of the basement gang was there, she had to find someone to talk to, what had she just done, she had ruined her own life. She needed to find either Donna or Hyde, they where the only two that she ran to when she needed help, Donna gave great advice even if she pretended not to take it. And Steven well he made her feel safe, they had an understanding on a different level than anyone else, although from very different social back rounds they had the basic same story in there child hood, a drunken mother who didn't care and a father that wasn't around much. Yea her father lived with her but he was always gone on business almost to the point that she began to suspect affairs. Her mother well she was in and out of her life at least five times by the time she was ten, and not just week long trips, no when Pam decided to go on vacation she was gone for approximately a year give or take depending on how long her rich boyfriends money lasted. When she was at home she was to drunk to know it and would order Jackie around like one of the maids telling her to get her drinks, yup that had lasted ubtil she was 15 then Pam was gone for good. Oh well it made little to no difference as long as Jackie had her friends and that was how Steven felt. She looked at Kelso again "Ummm I'm going to tell every one the great news' and she rushed out of the Hub

JXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXHJXH

Jackie ran down the steps to the basement and burst through the door. Hyde looked up from the TV.

"OH MY GOD Steven OH MY GOD"

Hyde gave her a weird look "don't tell me you got back together with Kelso"

"Steven its worse than that"

Hyde raised his eyebrow, what could possibly be worse for her than getting back with Kelso?

"he asked me to marry him"

All his time training himself in the art of Zen couldn't prepare him for this. So he just went with it, He stood up "Holy Shit What did you say" He wasn't positive why he cared this much he just knew that if she said yes that was ruining her life. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Jackie had potential.

"Steven I said sure, I said sure I can't believe I did that. I was afraid"

"afraid of what" talking wasn't his thing but right now was an exception, when one of his friends future was in jeopardy due to another friends stupidity he would talk to them. Yup Jackie had officially become his friend.

"I was afraid that if I said no and left Kelso all of you would stop being my friends so I said sure cause I didn't want to stop hanging out with you guys, I don't even like him any more. I have officially ruined my life" tears where now running down her face

Hyde took a step closer contemplating whether to hug her or just keep talking. He couldn't stand to see her cry, he hated tears, they reminded him of the pain in his life and the emotions he was afraid to show. So he hugged her and she clung to him like he was a life line, in a sense he was. If she married Kelso she would be in a ocean of despair, he was possibly the only person who could pull her out, like a life line when she was drowning. "Jackie come on its ok we'll figure it out"

She was now shaking she was crying so hard "What will we do, how will we stop this"


	2. Donna

Donna

Wahoo next chapter I just cant stop writing this story

Hyde stood there hugging a sobbing Jackie she had a good point, how would they stop this. Just then the basement door opened and Donna walked in, she took one look at Jackie then looked at Hyde "What the hell happened to her Hyde?"

He looked up at Donna "Well Kelso being the dumbass he is decided to ask her to marry him and she said yes..."

"Well that was a bad decision but that's no reason to cry" Dona interrupted

"Yea it wouldn't have been that bad if she hadn't made it for the reason she did"

"Why did she make the decision that she did" Donna jumped in

Hyde looked at her a little ticked off "well she thought that if she said no she wouldn't be able to hang out with us anymore so she said yes and basically screwed herself over for the rest of her life"

"so she doesn't really love him?"

Jackie turned around and looked at her "I still love him to a certain extent but those are only because he was my first, I don't want to be married to him, I wasn't even sure I wanted to back together with him and then bam we're engaged and I don't even no why. Oh my god you guys what am I going to do"

Hyde and Donna looked at each other not really sure themselves. Hyde spoke up "well he wants to marry you right,"

"right"

"and you don't want to tell him upfront because you don't want to be that mean right"

"right, god sometimes I really wish I was good at confrontation."

Donna looked up "wait he can't marry you if your not here"

Hyde and Jackie both turned and looked at her

"well I mean if you leave, Jackie then you don't have to confront him and he'll get the message"

"as dumb as it sounds it might actually work"

"Woah How will I get away"

"hmmmm that's a good point" Donna looked thoughtful "I cant leave I just got back together with Eric, Eric can't cause well I'd kick his ass and fez just wouldn't do that to Kelso" She turned and looked at Hyde "what about you"

He stopped and considered he didn't have anything holding him here and he actually had been looking forward to hanging with Jackie, so what if they were the only two there and besides she was hot. Who could say no to two months alone with a hot girl, during summer "ok, ill drive her"

"will you stay with me too?"

"Jackie isn't that a given"

"Ok I'll be back here in 30 minuets with my bank account full and my bags packed" She stood up to leave

Donna looked up "wait no Jackie its to risky to come here Hyde will pick you up"

"ok"

JXHXJXHXJXHXJXHXJXHXJXHXJXHXJXHJXHXJXHXJXHXJXHXJXHXJXHXJXHXJXHXJXH

A HALF HOUR LATER...

The El Camino pulled up to Jackie's house. Hyde stepped out, and walked up to the door, and knocked. The door opened and there stood Jackie.

"Steven I really want to thank you for doing this I know you wanted to spend you summer picken up Point Place sluts"

"Actually no I was feeling pretty restless, this town is always the same shit different day ya know?"

"Yea I know I was just so sick of Michel I couldn't go through with it I knew I had to find you or Donna"

" okay well if you want to escape Kelso lets get right to it"


End file.
